phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:68.183.52.43
PFT Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder, please stop saying they did more than just Gitchie, Gitchie, Goo. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Allusions in episodes that haven't aired yet I've noticed that you have been adding a lot of allusions to the episodes that haven't aired yet. On some of these, we've just got the press release on them. How do you know already that each of those allusions will be in the episode? For example, you've already put in an allusion to death from laughter (fatal hilarity) on the page for "That Sinking Feeling". The description of the episode does not indicate that anyone will be in jeopardy of dying from laughter. If you are guessing that each of these allusions will be in the episode, then you need to wait until the episode actually airs before putting in any allusion. Without proof, it's unsupported speculation, and we do not permit speculation on this wiki. — RRabbit42 19:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) More allusions You have just added more allusions to "Let's Take a Quiz". One of the allusions (Flight of the Navigator) is the same as what you added to "De Plane! De Plane!". In each of these cases, you are not saying what you see in the episode that provides a connection to the movies you list, and in the case of "Let's Take a Quiz", it's another episode that has not aired yet. So, I am going to ask again: How do you know that each of those allusions will be in the episode, when the episode has not aired yet and the available information does not support your allusions? — RRabbit42 05:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :You're still doing it. Unless you can give proof of how you got to see the episodes before the general public and have identified that these allusions are valid, they will be removed. :I have asked several times and you've ignored those requests. If you keep this up, I will place a temporary block on your access. — RRabbit42 16:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) That Sinking Feeling The "allusions" you added to "That Sinking Feeling" were unsorted speculation and were removed. Please never do this. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 20:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ability to speak Over the past month, you've added "Ability to speak" after many character's names in an episode or their list of appearances. This makes it sound like the character has just learned how to talk. We have some better designations already in place: * Cameo: they appear on screen and say a few lines or participate in a song. * Speaking cameo: you hear their voice off-screen, but do not see them (such as when Candace calls Stacy on the phone). * Non-speaking cameo: they are shown in an episode, but they do not say any lines. (Usually, the actor is not listed in the credits if they do not record any lines, but we may add them ourselves.) Please use the cameo designations instead of "ability to speak". Also, you have been adding all of the Fireside Girls to upcoming episodes when they are scheduled to appear. This isn't always true. Just like in real life, one of the girls may not be able to be a part of the Troop's activities on a given day. They could be on vacation, or at a doctor's office, or any number of things. It's better to wait until you can actually watch the episode to add characters so that we don't have to go back in later and remove them. We know that until the episode broadcasts that the page will be incomplete. — RRabbit42 17:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Template:PFT and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:05, 25 May 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''